1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of vehicle occupant support systems and more specifically to soldier support systems in a vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Occupants of vehicles often need to be in an elevated position within the vehicle. For instance, in military vehicles, occupants of the military vehicles may need to expose the upper portion of the occupants' bodies outside of the vehicle. Such instances include the need to operate weaponry, improve vision outside of the military vehicle, and the like. Problems occur in such situations with fatigue involved with the individuals having to stand in such positions for long periods of time. Further problems include securing the occupant inside the vehicle during motion of the vehicle and also during a vehicle roll over to prevent injury of the occupant.
Platforms have been developed on which the occupants may stand to overcome some of such drawbacks. However, such platforms have drawbacks, which include inefficient use of space in the vehicle when the platform is not being used. Further drawbacks include inefficient placement or inability to adjust the location of the platforms within the vehicle.
Consequently, there is a need for a system to protect soldiers in a vehicle. Additional needs include a system to support soldiers in a vehicle but that also optimizes use of available space in the vehicle.